


No Longer Lost

by JamiBunny



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Gen, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiBunny/pseuds/JamiBunny
Summary: Azura teaches her son the missing verse of their song.





	No Longer Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for Shigure's birthday! And mine, but that's not important.

“There is another verse to our song.”

Lifting his eyes from the lake, Shigure turned to face his visitor. “Mother?”

Azura chuckled. “I knew I would find you here.” She walked to where her son sat near the water's edge, taking a seat beside him.

“Another verse? Why did you not tell me?”

“I never wanted you to use it.” She turned away from his earnest face, instead gazing out to the water. “In the right circumstances, it would have killed me.”

“But the rest of the song was already taking its toll on you!” Shigure dropped his gaze. Many times, he had asked to share his mother's burden, but she refused to give him the pendant. “What makes these words different?”

There was a long pause. “Didn't you trust me?”

“I do. But I did what any mother would do for their child. I protected you.” Azura sighed. “Not just anybody could sing those lyrics to their full potential. I know I would have been unable to sing them.”

Shigure watched as she took the pendant in hand.

“But you... I know you could have done it. You possess the power of the first Vallite king.”

“You mean Cadros?”

Azura nodded, smiling. “Yes, the friend of Anankos. He entrusted the pendant to him, after all.” She brushed Shigure's hair from his face. “You inherited more than just his appearance, my son. You have his potential.

“The true purpose of the forbidden lyrics was to free the dragon's mind. I, and the ones before me, lacked the power to truly sing those words. As we have managed to put Anankos to rest without them, would you like to learn them?”

For the rest of the afternoon, the words of a complete song filled the air near a lake in New Valla.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this only came about after I made an audio edit combining Azura's and Shigure's versions of "Lost In Thoughts All Alone," creating a duet of the complete song. You can listen to it and download it [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ys5bvtatm6xfh19/Lost%20In%20Thoughts%20All%20Alone%20\(Azura%20%26%20Shigure%20Duet\).mp3). Be sure to turn down the volume if you're using the Dropbox media player.


End file.
